Halo
by allthingspjo
Summary: "Annabeth!" I yelled. She paused right before handing the lady her plane ticket. Thalia, Payson, and Piper all stopped in the middle of the walk down to the plane. She turned around. She looked at me and for a second I saw a glimmer of sadness. Then she handed the lady her ticket and ran down the walk. I raced after her only to be stopped by the attendant. She was gone. (mortal)
1. proluge

Prologue:

**Percy's pov:**

"Annabeth!" I yelled. She paused right before handing the lady her plane ticket. Thalia, Payson, and Piper all stopped in the middle of the walk down to the plane. She turned around. She looked at me and for a second I saw a glimmer of sadness. Then she handed the lady her ticket and ran down the walk. I raced after her only to be stopped by the attendant. I saw Payson glance at me before following Thalia and Piper. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked into the face of a security guard. My crush was gone.


	2. blown away

**Ch. 1.**

**A/n: most characters belong to rick except for Payson (and some I just made up). Song belongs to Carrie Underwood. Also those who want me to continue my other stories I will soon but I'm having writer's block for Demigods and I said I was over you but I'm not. My spy story is taking a while to read all of the OCS. I will update as soon as possible, lots of updates coming in the summer. I have to focus a lot on school work and dance since my recital is soon but I'll keep writing as soon as possible. **

4 months later:

_**Percy's pov:**_

"Mrs. Alex! Turn on channel 7!" yelled Ethan, bursting into class 15 minutes late again.

"Nakurma! Late again!" she yelled back.

"Please!" he begged. She sighed and turned on channel 7.

"And here are the demigods!" yelled the announcers voice. The demigods… never heard of them. I looked at the screen. Out on the stage walked four girls that I knew. First came piper Mclean. I heard Jason draw in a breath behind me. Her normally choppy hair was in gorgeous curls that reached her waist. She wore a white crop top and a black skirt that reached her knees. She wore a pair of white heels. Next out walked Thalia Grace. Her short black hair now reached her shoulders and the ends were dip-dyed a light blue. She wore a turquoise tank top and a pair of midthigh black shorts. She wore a pair of black converse. Then my step-sister walked out. Payson's short hair now was in a French braid to her midback. She wore a white dress that had a long back that reached her knees and the front reached her midthigh. She wore a pair of black ankle boots and a leather jacket. Then out walked a girl I knew and who I had loved for 9 years. Annabeth's blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail revealing her stormy grey eyes. She wore a white t-shirt that had an owl on it and a pair of denim shorts. Four microphones were set up on the stage. They walked over to the mics.

(**Payson-bold, **_piper- italics, __thalia- underlined italics, _**Annabeth- bold underlined,** all-normal)

**Dry lightning cracks across the sky**

**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**

**Her daddy was a mean old mister**

**Her mother was an angel in the ground**

_The weather man called for a twister_

_She prayed blow it down_

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma _

_To wash the sins out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma _

_To rip the nails out of the past_

**Shatter every window till it's all blown away**

**Every brick every board every slamming door blown away**

**Till there's nothing left standing nothing left from yesterday**

**Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away**

Blown away

Blown away

**She heard those sirens screaming loud**

**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**

**She locked herself in the celler**

**Listened to the screaming of the wind**

**Some people called it taking shelter**

**She called it sweet revenge**

Shatter every window till it's all blown away

Every brick every board every slamming door blown away

Till there's nothing left standing nothing left from yesterday

Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away

Blown away

_There's not enough rain in Oklahoma _

_To wash the sin s out of that house_

_There's not enough wind in Oklahoma _

_To rip the nails out of the past_

Shatter every window till it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick every board every slamming door blown away (blown away)

Till there's nothing left standing nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away blown away blown away blown away blown away blown away

The whole class stared in shock. Wow. I didn't know they could sing.


End file.
